


Boyfriends Without Benefits

by iihappydaysii



Series: WaveydaysFICS [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: There's only one real bed on the tatinof tour bus and Phil's willing to share it with Dan. The problem? Dan's in love with Phil and Phil has no idea.





	Boyfriends Without Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Week 4 WaveydaysFICS: Tatinof
> 
> Make sure to check out Waveydnp's fic for this week too! And check out our fics from previous weeks as well.
> 
> (disclaimer: as someone who firmly believes they've been together since 2009, this was actually difficult to write and I technically see it as a slight au since they don't have an established romantic relationship in this fic)

 Dan turned over in the bunk and hit his head on the ceiling. He hissed and rubbed at the spot that would almost certainly be a stinging welt tomorrow. He didn't think anyone would believe he’d gotten into something like a cool bar fight, but he’d definitely be moaning at Phil all day tomorrow about this newly inflicted wound that was _totally, one hundred percent_ Phil’s fault. Well that and Dan’s apparently inferior rock, paper, scissors skills. 

Maybe there was some sort of secret school of rock, paper, scissors high in the mountains he could attend and—following an ironic eighties themed training montage—never again be bested by Phil Lester. 

It was possible that kind of thinking was being encouraged by what was clearly a serious head injury.

With a sigh, Dan pulled his knees up to his chest, his back straining as he tucked his neck down towards his chest too. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep by listening to the rumble of tires rolling over asphalt. This was the first night on this bus and they had literal months of this. By the end of this tour, Dan was going to be nothing but a sentient sleep deprived pretzel. 

It took the better part of an hour, but exhaustion finally pulled an aching Dan down into a light, fitful sleep.

When Dan woke up the next morning he could barely move. His body was stiff and it took pushing through shocks of pain to flop out of the bunk. He straightened out his back, which let out a loud crack.

“Ow! Fuck!” Dan shouted loudly, as Dan does.

If anyone had still been asleep on the bus, they weren’t anymore. He felt bad for the others that had to cram their bodies into these bunks, but none of them were nearly as tall and generally _big_ as Dan. 

Dan stumbled his aching body toward the tour bus kitchenette. The only person sitting out there was Phil.

“Good morning, Dan.” Phil scooped a bite of cereal and swallowed it down. 

“I’ll bet,” Dan grumbled.

Phil’s brows drew together. “Huh?”

“I’m sure you’re having a glorious well-rested morning, meanwhile, I spent last night trapped in the plastic womb from hell.”

“That’s not in any way dramatic.”

Dan groaned and sat down across from Phil at the small table. “Just for that I’m drinking the rest of your coffee.” He grabbed Phil’s mug and took a long drink of the warm liquid.

“You’re just mad because rock, paper, scissors was your idea, but fate was on my side.”

“Fate can go fuck itself.”

“You know,” Phil said. “We could have just gone with my idea.”

“Sharing the bed?”

Phil took another bite of his cereal. “Yeah.”

Dan tensed, feeling some of the blood drain out of his face. “And sleep with your iceberg feet? No, thanks.”

Shrugging, Phil stood up from the chair with his empty bowl of cereal. “Suit yourself, mate.”

As Phil started cleaning his bowl, Dan stared down at the lukewarm coffee he’d nicked from Phil. He could see the faint lip print Phil had left on the rim of the mug. It was barely there and Dan found himself fascinated by the crackly pattern—a warmth brewing between his ribs.

Dan sighed, trying to hide his frown behind a sip of the coffee. This was exactly why Dan couldn’t take Phil up on his offer. Exactly why he was just going to have to origami himself into a drab rolling coffin for the next several months.

Dan was desperately, _pathetically_ in love with Phil Lester and Phil had no fucking clue. 

. . .

Dan made it three nights before the aching pain and sleep deprivation overrode every other setting in his brain. He _had_ to get some sleep. He _had_ to stretch out his legs if he wasn’t going to pass out dead during the middle of the song and dance number he’d so intelligently suggested. 

At about two am, Dan groaned and pulled himself out of the bunk. By the light of his phone, he made his way toward the master bedroom. He yawned and twisted the handle.

His plan was to subtly slip in beside Phil and stay as far to the side as he could manage. He crossed the threshold, but instead of being met with Phil’s gentle, sleeping breaths, he was met with low, gravelly groans and the wet sound of lubricated skin snapping against skin.

_Oh my God. Phil’s…wanking._

Surprisingly, in the years they’d lived together this had never happened before. They both had the strict boundaries of a shut bedroom door means ‘leave me alone’ and ‘only knock--maybe--if the house is on fire or someone finds a really cute sloth video’. But, beyond that, closed bedroom doors stayed closed.

Dan had broken their unspoken rule and had now been reward-punished by forever knowing what Phil’s hand sounded like sliding on his cock. 

 _Fantastic._ Dan slipped back out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. _Just precisely what I didn’t fucking need._

With that sound reverberating in his mind, Dan dragged himself back to the bunk and crammed himself into the small space. The physical aches and strains returned almost immediately, but they were nothing compared to the knot in his chest, to the queasy guilt Dan felt for liking what he’d heard so much. For liking Phil in a way Phil just couldn’t or wouldn’t return.

. . .

Dan spent the next week cramming himself into that stupid bunk. They'd stopped at a hotel two nights out of the week. It was ridiculous to pay the cost of two rooms when they could just get a single room with two beds, so they did. They lived together all the time, didn’t they? It wasn’t a big deal, right? Right. Well, sort of.

Was it easy for Dan to be in close quarters with Phil like this? In some ways it was, but in others, it wasn’t. Over the years, Dan had become used to the tangle of feelings in his chest, to the ache he felt to touch Phil in off-limit ways. But subtle shifts—like a change in location and atmosphere—sparked new twinges of pain.

Phil slept without a shirt on and it wasn’t a sight Dan was normally privy to for long swaths of time, unless they were swimming or something. This was different though. It was pale skin and dusky nipples under dim hotel lights. 

Tonight, Dan was already stretched across his bed, laptop on his thighs. When Phil came out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair was pushed back, his glasses low on his nose.

Dan’s throat tightened and he adjusted on the bed. His cock twitched against his leg and he averted his gaze to the ugly hotel carpet.

Phil didn’t seem to notice anything amiss. He just continued toward his suitcase, unzipped it and pulled out a pair of bright green boxer-briefs and his cookie monster pajamas. 

“The water pressure in the shower is awful,” Phil said, easily. “Good luck getting the shampoo out of your curly mess. It’s worse than the tour bus shower.”

“That sucks,” Dan said.

Phil turned his back to Dan and dropped the towel. Dan’s mouth immediately went dry. _Look away. Look at the carpet._ But he couldn’t turn his head, couldn’t move at all.

Phil’s back was lightly freckled, trim and pale as it fell to his wide hips and dipped down to the curve of his—

_Look. The. Fuck. Away. Dan._

He did, but not before seeing the soft, pale slope of Phil’s ass. Not before he could stop his cock from responding as if that was something he could _ever_ have. 

Dan didn't look back Phil’s direction until he heard the other bed squeak. Phil had crawled under the covers. He took off his glasses and sat them on the nightstand between their beds.

Phil yawned. “You ready to turn off the light?”

Dan scrolled down a little more on tumblr and when he didn’t see anything of interest, he shut his laptop and sat it beside Phil’s glasses on the nightstand.

“Yep. All set.”

Phil flicked off the light and shrouded the room in a cool darkness. 

“Night, Dan,” Phil said softly.

“Night, Phil.”

Dan just lay there for awhile, eyes open and adjusting to the dim light filtering in around the curtains. He could hear Phil’s steady breathing and the light rumble of the aircon by the window. He didn’t want to close his eyes because every time he did, he saw Phil’s naked body.

It was ridiculous. He'd seen Phil naked before—been through this before. Eventually, the thoughts would soften and fade, but they were nearly unbearable when they were this vivid. Dan was exhausted from nights cramped in that stupid bunk, and he was getting fucking old. Phil was too. This _feeling_ was getting old. As Dan lay there, he made a decision.

He was going to give himself the rest of this tour to get over Phil and, if it didn’t work, Dan was going to tell Phil how he felt. And if… _when…_ Phil told him he didn’t feel the same way, Dan was going to…he was just going to have to move out and get himself together. There was no other way because he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Dan would try to move on, put the broken pieces of his heart back together, even though he knew some of those pieces would be missing. 

. . .

Dan spent another week crammed in that bunk. Come Friday, he could barely move. He was feeling muscles and tendons he didn’t even know he had and, unfortunately, this pain wouldn’t even lead to him getting ripped or something. It was just useless pain that made getting in and out of the llama pants upsettingly difficult.

After the show one night, Dan hopped out of the tour bus shower and went to get into his bed. He threw back the curtain which he hadn’t remembered closing to find Phil staring back at him.

Dan let out a shrill scream. Phil jolted at the sound and popped up, accidentally whacking his head on the top of the bunk.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dan’s heart was hammering from the surprise.

“Ow,” Phil tried to rub his head in the small space though he clearly couldn’t really get his hand to the spot. “You didn’t have to scream.”

“I don’t choose to be this way.”

“What way? A screamer?”

Dan stiffened. He was a screamer…in all contexts, though it had been a long time since that had been true in practice.

“Seriously, Phil, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Well, I _was_ sleeping.”

“You know what I mean.”

Phil sighed. “You need to be able to get some sleep and rest your freakishly long body parts.”

“You’re freakishly long too—and you won rock, paper, scissors.”

“You’re going to pass out on stage or die of exhaustion and I’m not living with that on my conscience—or without you, in general. So just suck it up. We’ll switch back and forth, okay?”

Dan wanted to keep arguing and he wasn’t sure why, but he just let out a long breath. “Fine. I’ll sleep in there tomorrow.”

Dan walked back to the master bedroom and crawled into the bed. He pressed his head to one of the pillows and it just smelled like whatever cheap detergent the tour bus company used, but, when Dan tugged up the blankets and sheets… _fuck,_ they smelled like Phil. Just exactly like Phil—his light woodsy aftershave and raspberry shampoo. Dan just shut his eyes and breathed it in. 

Outside the room, he could hear Phil thrashing and thumping around in that tiny bunk. It was easy to imagine what Phil was feeling—the muscle cramps and aches, the accidental thumps against hard plastic. It made Dan feel a little guilty. The longer he just lay there listening to the sounds, the guiltier he felt. 

Phil had offered more than once to share this bed. When they couldn’t get the double bed tour bus they’d originally wanted, Phil had simply said, “That’s fine. We’ll share” without consulting Dan on the matter at all. He’d booked the bus and when Dan found out about it, he’d acted like a jerk. He still felt kind of bad about it, but Phil just didn’t _know._ To Phil, sharing a bed was no big deal, but to Dan it was a reminder of the life, the relationship, he wanted to have with Phil that he couldn’t. Maybe it was selfish, but Dan had just been trying to protect himself. 

_It is selfish._

Dan tried to block out the voice in his head by humming a song, but it didn’t work.

_Can’t you hear him in there? He’s in pain…the man you love is in pain._

Goddammit, the voice in his head could be really fucking extra sometimes. 

With a groan, Dan threw back the covers and walked back to Phil’s bunk. He pulled open the curtain.

“Phil?” he whispered.

This time it was Phil who let out a little shriek. “Dan, what? What’s going on?”

“Get out of there.”

“No. You need to sleep. Go to sleep.”

“I know,” Dan hissed. “And I can’t sleep with you tossing and turning and thumping around in there. It’s ridiculous.”

“Dan—”

“Sleep with me.” _Oh smart move, Dan. Just the fucking way to phrase that._ “I mean, you know, in the bed.”

Phil hesitated, “What about my iceberg feet.”

“I guess I’m the Dan-tanic, then.”

Phil’s face scrunched up. “You do need to sleep, mate. Your pun game is off.”

“Just come to bed before I change my mind.” Dan rolled his eyes and started walking back toward the bedroom.

A few seconds later, he heard Phil’s feet hitting the floor and walking up behind him. Dan crawled into the side of the bed pressed against the wall. When Phil slid in the bed beside him, Dan’s chest tightened. He couldn’t even scoot half off the bed if he needed space, he couldn’t even easily escape if the churning thoughts and emotions became too much. He was trapped between Phil and the wall.

“Good night, Dan,” Phil said, yawning.

“Yeah. Good night.” Dan stared up into the blackness above him. “Stay on your side of the bed.”

Phil didn’t say anything simply kicked Dan’s calf.

“What did I just say?”

Again, Phil didn’t reply. He simply stretched out his arm and let his hand flop down on Dan’s face.

“ _Phil._ ”

“I’m sorry.” Phil started repeatedly patting the side of Dan’s head. “I’ve lost all control of my limbs. ”

Dan pushed Phil’s hand away with his own, their fingers sliding together as he did. “I try to do a nice thing and this is the treatment I get.”

Phil rolled over in bed and looked right at Dan. “Technically, I’m the reigning rock, paper, scissors champion. You’re in this bed on my invitation and I can banish you at any time.”

Dan chuckled. “You know the whole point of this is so we can get more sleep and instead we’re both awake listening to you have some weird power trip about the bed.”

“I, King Philip, hereby decree that Peasant Dan stops complaining about the bed situation effective immediately.”

“Look, mate. I don’t know what kind of kinky role play you get up to in your free time but leave me out of it.”

Phil grabbed his pillow out from under his head and laid it over Dan’s head. _God,_ that _really_ smelled like him.

“I will suffocate you with this pillow and discard your body at the next rest stop. No one will ever know what happened to you. Do not test me. I have a dark side, you know.”

Dan snatched the pillow out from under Phil’s head and tucked it under his own head. “Sweet dreams, Phil.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Dan?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I have my pillow back?”

“I don’t have your pillow.”

“ _Dan…Dan…_ you know I need my pillow…I can’t sleep without my pillow.” Phil started to poke his shoulder. “Dan. Dan. Dan.”

“Jesus Christ, man.” Dan pulled the pillow out from under his head and chucked it at Phil. “You happy now?”

“Immensely.”

No more words were said that night. They both just drifted to sleep and, in the morning, they weren’t touching, but they were closer than they’d been when they fallen asleep—just a few inches of space between them. 

Thankfully, no one commented on their new sleeping arrangement. Dan kept waiting for someone to bring it up, but it felt like maybe no one had even noticed. How was this such a non-issue to everyone, when it occupied at least seventy five percent of Dan’s thoughts?

It never seemed like Phil thought about it at all either. It seemed like it was nothing to him, like it was something they'd always done. Not the Big Thing ™ it felt like to Dan. He was constantly teetering between extremely uncomfortable and perfectly at rest because this was what Dan always wanted, minus missing some pieces. 

The entire relationship, _friendship—whatever—_ could be defined along similar lines. They did everything together. Dinners, movies, holidays. Just the day to day life stuff too. Paying bills and making decisions. They had a cell phone family plan, for God’s sake. They operated like a unit. And, it’s not like they’d dated anyone else in years. And no one seriously since they'd met. Phil was so private about his relationships and most people didn't love the idea of never being able to be seen in public together, and Dan, well Dan was in love with someone else and that just wasn't fair to the other person. 

Phil was the most special person in Dan’s life. And, the crazy thing was Dan knew that he was most special person in Phil’s life too. It wasn't like they treated each other like “bros” or something, like they attempted to express any kind of performative masculinity or heterosexuality to each other. 

They both knew the other wasn't straight and it was fine, of course. It was just that they never crossed that physical line with each other. They didn't hold hands or kiss or help each other out with a cheeky hand job or fuck they never talked about again. They weren't friends with benefits. If anything they were boyfriends without benefits. 

It hadn't been a problem, or at least not an unbearable one, but at this point Dan had become too invested in this not-relationship that could end at any moment. Phil was nearly thirty and Dan knew he dreamed of a house, marriage and kids someday. Dan was perfectly content, despite dreaming of more, to go on indefinitely as they had been, but eventually, Phil would outgrow Dan and this life they’d built together. Dan needed to make sure he had enough of himself left to function when that day came. 

So this whole sleeping in the same bed thing was a pretty enormous wrench in the falling out of love with Phil plan. 

See, the thing was, Phil was _really_ cute when he slept. He’d let out tiny little muffled words as he dreamed and his face would get all soft and slack. Sometimes he’d drool a little on his pillow. He'd pull his blankets up around his chin and snuggle in, until he was comfortable, almost like a puppy scratching with his paws before lying down. Could anyone blame Dan for the candle-warmth flickering in his chest? Or for the wistful longing he could never seem to shake?

They were exhausted after one of their shows, even Dan, who was normally hyped up by the crowd’s energy. They didn't have to be anywhere the next day, so they’d gotten a hotel room. Yawning and stumbling, Phil finally managed to successfully unlock the door with the plastic card key. When they got into the room and Dan flicked on the light, the sudden brightness revealed not two Queen beds, but a single king sat at the center of the room. 

In this strange haze of tiredness, neither one of them said a word. They simply tugged off their clothes, pulled on some pajama pants and basically collapsed onto the mattress. It wasn’t until Phil was muttering for Dan to flip off the light on his nightstand that he realized they’d gotten the wrong room. That the intimacy of sharing a bed wasn’t just a normal part of their relationship. 

Cocooned in darkness, Dan let out a shaky little breath. It must have been louder than he had thought because Phil noticed it.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a voice so low Dan could barely hear it. 

“What? Why?” Dan asked, sleep-deprived and groggy.

“I don’t know. You’re making weird noises over there.”

“Sorry. Am I interrupting your beauty sleep?”

Phil elbowed him. “No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Dan’s stomach flipped over and he fought the urge to let out another shaky breath. It wasn’t surprising. It wasn’t like Phil never said genuine, caring things to Dan. He did. Quite often. It was one of the reasons Dan was so in love with him. Still, they’d kept their bed interactions firmly in the goofy, banter sector of their relationship. The sudden deep, warm tone in Phil’s voice threw Dan for a loop.

“Oh…yeah, I think so,” Dan finally managed to reply. “You?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Phil answered, “Good. Really good, you know. I’m exhausted, but I’m better than I can remember being for awhile.”

Dan smiled, though he doubted Phil could see it. “I do. This thing we’ve built together…it’s pretty remarkable. And getting reminded of it every night—”

“It’s a lot…but like in the best way.”

“Yeah.”

“…hey Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad I get to do this thing with you…I’m glad I get to do all the things with you.”

Dan felt a lump form in his throat. He cried really easily anyway and, for some reason, he felt like this was going to be one of those times. Dan became suddenly very thankful that he was obscured in the dark.

“Me too,” Dan finally said. Even though a part of him worried that responding so honestly could give away how differently he meant those words, he couldn’t stomach not saying them. Still, he couldn’t help but think that they didn’t get to do _all_ the things together. There were things Dan wanted to do with Phil that he couldn’t. And it wasn’t just that he wanted to have sex with Phil, though, yes, he did in fact want that. It was that he wanted a forever future with Phil. He wanted a family together. He wanted to grow old together. 

It wore on him like rough sandpaper that he couldn’t have it, that he could only have his dreams of it. He worried that those dreams would hurt Phil someday. Phil might have been his best friend, but Dan was also Phil’s. Phil relied on Dan and trusted him. It seemed highly unlikely that Dan was ever going to stop being in love with him, let alone by the end of the tour that, by its very nature, was drawing them even closer. But how could Phil possibly react to this? To knowing the truth? Would Phil feel betrayed that Dan had never told him or betrayed simply because Dan felt the way he did at all?

Could telling Phil ruin their friendship permanently? The thought alone made Dan start to feel queasy, start to feel his heart beat too fast for just lying down. He wouldn’t let it ruin their friendship. He couldn’t, but he also couldn’t keep lying to Phil. The sooner he tore off the plaster and worked on getting over Phil, the less likely it would be to be something that Phil could just never get over, right? That he could just never get over. It had been six years already. What if he’d already waited far too long? What if they were already past the point of no return?

Suddenly, Dan bolted out of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and took in a sharp breath. Phil sat up in the bed and flicked on a light. 

Dan stopped in his tracks and looked over at Phil, whose mouth was set in a serious line.

“Dan, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

 _Fuck,_ Dan thought, _of course I have to make an idiot of myself right now._

“Seriously, Dan, talk to me. Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I’m…shit, I’m sorry. Just turn the light off. It’s fine.”

Phil just slightly tilted his head. “It’s clearly not fine.”

“Phil.”

“I’m not going to try and make you talk to me. I know that doesn’t help you, but I’m here, you know, if you do need to talk about something. Anything…you do know that right?”

Dan sighed. “Thanks. I’ll talk to you, I promise. I just can’t right now.”

“That’s okay,” Phil said softly. “Can you please come back to bed?”

Those words on Phil’s lips made Dan’s breath catch in his throat. They didn’t mean anything…none of this had any special meaning, but Dan couldn’t stop his body and mind from responding like it did sometimes. That’s why it had been so hard on him.

Dan nodded, then climbed back into bed.

Phil gave him the tiniest smile before turning back to flip off the light again. 

When they finally settled down into bed, they were closer than Dan remembered them being before. He could feel Phil’s shoulder against his own and his foot was touching Phil’s shin, but Phil wasn’t making any moves to pull away. In the dark, it was warm and safe—no words being spoken—just a closeness Dan wasn’t strong enough to fight tonight.

The next morning, Dan woke slowly. His eyes were heavy. He felt groggy and fuzzy as he tried to pull himself from the haze of sleep. It took longer than maybe it should have in hindsight for Dan to notice his surroundings. He was tangled up in those hotel bed sheets, his cheek pressed against Phil’s chest, Phil’s arm locking Dan’s body in place.

Blood rushed into Dan’s head. He could hear it in his ears. They’d never done anything like this. Phil had never held him before. There was that one time after he dropped out of university, but that was…that was different. 

Dan wasn’t sure what to do. Did he pull away? Phil had probably done this by accident anyway. Or did he stay right here, fall back to sleep, or pretend to sleep and wait for Phil to wake up? He knew what he should do—and what he wanted to do. They were two very different things. 

He never got a chance to test himself and choose because before he did, Phil jostled beneath him. Dan waited for him to freak out and shove Dan away, his mouth full of questions, but Phil didn’t react to it at all.

Phil yawned. “What time is it?”

Dan fought against his internal panic to say, “Not sure.” He peeked toward the curtains, unsure of whether or not he should move entirely, so he didn’t. “Looks like the sun’s up at least.”

“Tell the sun to go away, I’m still beat.”

“I’ll get right on that, Phil,” Dan managed despite his internal monologue of _you’re still cuddling with Phil, you’re still cuddling with Phil, you’re still fucking cuddling with Phil._ “I should take a shower.”

“Avoiding the bus shower.” Phil laughed. “Smart move.”

It physically hurt for Dan to pry himself away from the comfort of Phil’s arms, but he knew it was for the best, especially because his dick had begun responding to the intoxicating mixture of morning and Phil.

In the bathroom, Dan stripped out of his clothes and turned on the warm water. He stood under the spray, letting it cascade against his skin. He hoped the shower would distract from the feelings churning inside him, but it only brought out one of them vividly—the feeling of being wrapped up with Phil. His cock hardened against his leg and it was just instinct, just old habit, to reach down between his legs to jack himself off with fantasies of Phil in his head until he came hard on ugly white tile. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and it opened shortly after. Dan froze, hand braced against the wall.

“Sorry, mate,” Phil said. “We’re running late and my contacts are in here.”

“O-okay. How late?”

“We need be out of here in like ten minutes, apparently.”

Dan shut off the water. “I’ll be right there.”

He heard Phil walk out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

As Dan dried off, he couldn’t stop thinking (read: panicking) about the fact that Phil was just about two seconds late from walking in on Dan wanking. 

_Pull yourself together, man._

They still had the rest of the tour to get through. Dan couldn’t come apart at the seams now. He would just have to suck it up.

. . .

It was funny how this thing he felt and how being with Phil could vacillate so rapidly between easy and hard. Everything would be fine, they’d be in their perfect rhythms and routines, when something would happen that would just knock Dan back with the thought, “I am in love with this man and he doesn’t feel the same way.”

It was never really anything that Phil did. It’s not like Phil made him feel bad. It’s just Phil would do something cute or funny or God forbid, sexy and cool, and Dan would be stricken again. Unfortunately, Phil was all those things often and it made existing this closely to Phil all the time really difficult. Especially now that Dan had put a time limit on it. A time limit a voice in his head kept telling him he didn’t have to follow. He could just forget he’d ever made the deal and go on with his life.

But he had to do this, right? And he needed support. So what did Dan do when he needed support and couldn’t go to Phil? Called his grandma just like any grown man would do.

“Hello Daniel.”

Dan smiled. “Hey Gran. How are you? How’s your sudoku club?”

“Just fine—and it’s good,” Gran said easily. “Karen needs another knee replacement though.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“I’ll give her your best.” Gran cleared her throat. “How’s the tour? And Philip of course.”

“Fine, um, I guess. Phil’s good too.”

“Good, good. You need to bring that boy around more. I like him.”

“Can I tell you something?” Dan blurted.

“Sure, of course, Daniel. What is it?”

 _You can do this._ “Um…you have to promise not to freak out?”

“I’m old and British. I survived World War Two. I don’t ‘freak out’.”

“You weren’t alive during World War Two, Gran.”

“ _Daniel_.”

Dan knew better than to argue with that tone of voice. “I’m in love with Phil,” he whispered.

Dead silence. _Fuck._

“Gran?”

“I’m sorry. I was busy dying of shock,” Gran said dead-pan, then she sighed. “I know, Dan.”

“How long have you known?”

“When did you meet him again?”

“ _Gran._ ”

“Daniel, you’re so obviously in love anyone can see it.”

“He can’t…” Dan mumbled. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to.”

“Who?”

“Phil.”

More silence. “I’m sorry. I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“Aren’t you and Phil…together?”

Dan’s mouth dropped open. His grandma thought…all this time? “No…we’re not. I’m just…I just have feelings for him.”

“Hmm…you’ve never? Not _anything_?”

His eyes widened. “I’m not talking about that with my grandma.”

“Not asking for details, Daniel.”

He sighed. “Fine…no.”

“Not even…a little? Are you sure?” she sounded skeptical. Like it was a completely foreign concept to her that they weren’t together. 

“Yes, Grandma, I’m sure. I’m concerned that you think I could be unsure about it.”

“Look, I don’t know. It’s easy to get confused when you’re naked and there are…parts everywhere.”

Dan cringed. “You’re the worst person I know.” 

Gran laughed then let out a sigh. “I just…I kind of always thought you were together and I was waiting for you to be ready to tell me.”

“Oh.”

“I was looking forward to such a sweet and polite son-in-law.”

“To counteract how intolerable I am?” Dan said with a slight smile.

“Precisely.”

“I’ve never told him how I feel and it’s getting hard to live with Gran. I’m going to tell him after the tour. If he doesn’t feel the same way, I’m going to move out.”

Gran let out a long breath. “I don’t think Phil would make you leave even if—”

“I know, but I need to…for me.”

“Well, Bear. My door is always open if you need a place to stay,” Gran said. “This must hurt, so much more than I know. And I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“Love you too, Gran.”

“If it’s not him, you’ll find someone, Dan. Someone who will love you in all the ways you need. Trust me, I’m—”

“Old and British and survived World War Two?”

“See, you’re catching on.”

Dan needed to get off the phone. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. “Thanks,” he said. “Goodbye, Gran.”

“Bye, Daniel.”

He hung up and put a hand over his face. He couldn’t imagine loving someone who wasn’t Phil or wanting someone who wasn’t Phil to love him back, but he had to try imagining it. He had to try. He had to. But not yet. 

Phil walked in through the bus bedroom door and flopped down face first on the bed by Dan.

“You know if you stare at the fields of brown grass passing by long enough it starts to get interesting.”

Dan chuckled. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Thanks a lot, Dan. I was trying a fake it till you make it strategy.”

“At least we have a bit of spotty wi-fi.” Dan leaned back on the propped up pillows. “Can you imagine what it was like for the pioneers?”

“Nothing but a game of ‘spot the rattlesnake’ and cholera to pass the time.”

“And the occasional cheeky hand job from a fur trader.”

Phil rolled over onto his back and grinned at Dan. “Only if you’re lucky.” Phil yawned. “I’m gonna take a nap. You in?”

Dan shrugged. “Why not?” he said, even though he could think of a million reasons why not.

Dan pulled the one open curtain shut and Phil flipped off the light before they both crawled under the covers. Phil turned toward Dan. Their faces, their _mouths,_ were just a few inches apart. In the dim light peeking through the curtains, Dan could explore the sharp lines of Phil’s face, the soft fluttering of his lashes, the gentle curve of his lips. 

He knew the thoughts in his own head as he looked at Phil and couldn’t even begin to imagine where Phil’s mind was as Phil looked back at him. Their slow breaths were the only sound in the room. Dan felt so unspeakably _present._ Like he could feel everything in the room, like he could feel every atom in his own body and each one was crying out for the same thing.

Dan wanted to lean in, to close that tiny gap between their lips and just finally, _finally,_ kiss Phil after all this time. Just like he’d wanted to so badly so many times before, all the way back to a time just like this sitting high above Manchester. But Dan’s courage had failed him then as it was failing him now. 

He rolled over to face the wall. 

“Sleep well, Dan,” Phil said so softly it was barely audible.

It took Dan a moment to swallow his tears enough to speak. “You too.”

He wiped away a few stray tears before he finally, _finally,_ drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Sharing the bed eventually got easier. When you do something enough times, it starts to become normal, even when it isn’t normal at all. It wasn’t just nights they were spending in bed. They shut the the door and crawled onto the mattress all throughout the day. The first time they’d stayed in a hotel room again and there were two queens, they’d been tired enough to just crawl into bed together regardless. There’d been no discussion of it, but they kept on doing it.

On the bus bed, they played weird card games they looked up online. They sat shoulder to shoulder and watched anime on Dan’s lap top. They drifted into fitful naps and when Phil got sick one day, Dan couldn’t resist pulling out his phone and fucking with Phil a little.

He reached over and tickled his nose, but when that didn’t work Dan softly raked fingers through Phil’s hair until his eyes fluttered open. He seemed not entirely awake and Dan’s stomach flipped when Phil pressed lips together, almost like a kiss before his eyelids dropped again.

“I’m filming you,” Dan said.

Phil covered his face and rolled into Dan as Dan turned off his phone camera. An unexpected move as Dan’s arm was propped up behind him on the pillow and the motion had Phil turning into Dan’s chest. 

Dan laughed and, going on instinct, just pulled Phil even closer with his arm until Phil was lying against his chest.

“I hate you,” Phil mumbled.

“You’ll get over it.”

Phil shifted against him.  “As punishment, I’m going to use you as a pillow.”

Dan stiffened. “How much cough medicine have you had?”

Phil yawned softly and nuzzled in even closer. “You talk a lot for a pillow.”

Dan was torn but he decided pushing Phil away would be a) rude and b) obvious and c) stupid because hey _Phil Lester is fucking sleeping on me._ So Dan just went ahead and let him stay. 

Everything went on as normal as possible for the situation. They’d share beds and sometimes they’d wake up far apart and other times they’d wake up touching. One night, they’d fallen asleep talking and woken up well, basically, spooning. Phil’s arm was thrown over Dan’s waist and Dan wasn’t sure at first but then _holy fuck_ that was definitely Phil’s morning wood pressed against Dan’s ass. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Dan let out a shuddering breath and fought a strong urge to rock back into the hardness. Would Phil push him away? Or would Phil just let Dan rut back against his cock until Phil came in his jeans? Would Phil reach around, slide his hand into Dan’s pants and jack him off? 

The thought made Dan go hot all over, made his own cock swell against his leg.

Just as he was starting to panic, Phil made a little grumble, lifted his arm and turned over.

After a moment, Dan whispered, “Phil?”

When he got no answer, he leaned over to check and Phil was clearly still asleep.

 _Thank God,_ Dan thought, even though his dick remained in strong disagreement.

But other than that one time, things had remained rather simple between them. Sure they seemed to be growing even closer, becoming an even stronger unit. They were working together on stage every night and together they were responsible for the crew. And every night, it was new places with new people. And really, they only had each other for support. Though he supposed that wasn’t very different than usual. They had been turning to each other in that way for the better part of a decade.

It was a beautiful thing really—but also a terrifying thing for Dan—to be aware of just how well they worked together. 

“I can’t believe the tour’s almost done,” Phil said as he pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into his suitcase by the hotel bed.

Dan didn’t look away this time.  He tried to act like it didn’t affect him at all, but he had no idea if he was succeeding or not.  “I know. It’s weird. Its occupied so much of our time and thoughts for so long. I’m not sure what I’m going to do without it.”

 _Without you_ , Dan’s thoughts supplied. Because, of course, when this was all over Dan was going to have to suck it up and tell the truth.

“We’ll find some way to spend our time, I’m sure.” Phil laughed. “Like actually make some videos for once. And I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted. I mean, it’s been great, but I’m pretty homesick.”

“Yeah.” Dan sat down on the edge of one of the two beds and stripped off his shoes. “But I’m going to miss the quiet of the open highway. Less traffic and sirens.”

Phil chuckled. “That’s surprisingly accurate.”

Dan was self-conscious every time he did it, but he tugged off his skinny jeans and ended up sat there in front of Phil in nothing but boxer-briefs. Phil cast a quick look in his direction, then pulled on some pajamas. Dan hurried to tug on his own sweat pants.

“You know I was thinking,” Phil said. “When our lease is up, we should look for a new place. Somewhere bigger, quieter…somewhere with lots of storage for all the stuff we’re going to end up with after the tour. We’ve got another year on it, but you know…”

Dan froze. He couldn’t sit here and make plans for another house with Phil someday when it would be under false pretenses. “Oh I’m sure you’ll run off with some hot girl or guy before we have to worry about that.”

Phil didn’t say anything for a moment. “Right…yeah.”

“I mean you’re nearly thirty.”

_Shut up, Dan._

“Right, of course. Right…I’m getting old.” Phil said, then pulled back on the covers on the other bed. The bed Dan _wasn’t_ in. 

“Good night. Phil,” Dan said warily.

“Night,” Phil replied after a moment, then flipped off the lights without asking if Dan was ready.

“You’re not old,” Dan said quietly, but still loud enough that he hoped Dan could hear. “That’s not what I—”

“I know, Dan.” Phil sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Just go to bed, alright?”

And Dan did, but it was a terribly fitful sleep.

The next day, Dan was getting ready for bed on the bus after the show when he realized Phil wasn’t coming into the room. He quietly crept into the hall and looked around for Phil, who was nowhere to be found. Curiosity piqued, he pulled back the curtain to the bunk he’d first been sleeping in to be greeted by the sight of Phil’s shiny black hair.

Dan’s stomach sank. What had he done? Had Phil realized somehow that Dan liked him and was putting space between them now? That was the only logical answer Dan could think of when he was this tired. 

“Dan…” Phil said quietly. “Go back to bed.”

“No. Not without you,” Dan could barely believe he’d just said that.

Phil sighed. “Please, Dan. Everything’s fine. I just…I think this is for the best.”

“Why?”

“We can’t have this conversation here.”

“Then come back to the bedroom…”

“Please just go to bed, Dan.”

Embarrassed and unsure what else to say or do, Dan walked back to the master bed and fell asleep alone.

There was only a week left of tour. A week left of this awkwardness between them that even the crew was beginning to question. Dan could only hope it wasn’t coming across on stage. He didn’t think it was, but Dan wasn’t the best at realizing what other people were thinking of him. For example, he had no idea that his gran had thought he and Phil were together this whole time. How could he possibly know where the crew’s mind was right now? Or their subscribers or anything? However, he had a feeling he knew where Phil’s mind was. Phil had figured it out. He’d realized that Dan had feelings for him and was now just trying to put up proper boundaries between them without making it any weirder for the two of them. It’s not like Dan could blame him for that.

They switched off every other night in the bunk. Neither one of them talked about why it was happening. If there was any gossip amongst the crew, Dan did his best not to listen to it. He hoped Phil was doing the same thing.

. . . 

Dan couldn’t believe it was already here—the night of the final show. They’d put so much of their lives into this thing and now it was just…over. It was a strange and unreal feeling. But more than that, Dan knew what tonight meant. After the show, Dan would have to tell Phil how really felt, even if he thought Phil already knew. He was going to get this in the open, whether he wanted to or not.

Dan had just gotten dressed in his costume for the last time when Phil knocked a few times on the door and then came into the dressing room.

“It’s our last show,” Phil said quietly as he shut the door behind.

“Yeah…” Dan looked up at Phil. He always looked gorgeous in the outfit he’d chosen for the show—that blue shirt with the little flowers and those tight black jeans—but he looked especially breathtaking that night, despite the harsh lighting in the dressing room. “After everything, it’s really over.”

Phil rubbed at the back of his neck. “Dan, I’m sorry.”

Dan’s throat tensed as he tried to prepared himself for Phil’s rejection, even when he hadn’t asked for it yet. “For what?”

“For acting weird the last couple days. I was being an idiot and I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking…but can we not…whatever this is…can we just stop?” Phil walked closer to Dan. “Can we just pretend everything is fine. We made this incredible thing together and it’s coming to an end. And I’m freaking out and little and Dan I…I need you.”

_I need you._

Those words coming from Phil… they rocked through Dan and shook something loose in him. Something that had been stuck since he’d stepped off that train in Manchester. 

He was supposed to tell Phil tonight—after the show—how he felt, but he was suddenly calm in a way he hadn’t been in years. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ tell Phil how he felt just because of an ultimatum he made with himself. That was childish and it was an act of fear. Fear he could never get over Phil if he had to, fear Phil would reject him. The same fear he’d felt on the Manchester Eye and at the abandoned hospital and when Dan had showed up at Phil’s apartment with a suitcase of dirty laundry. Just fear.

Dan was getting older. Dan was tired. Dan was done being afraid. 

He would tell Phil someday. He was certain of that now. He do it when it felt right because he couldn’t be scared anymore. They needed each other. They’d always need each other. Friends or more or whatever else…But Phil needed Dan right now. Needed him to be his friend, his support. They needed each other and that was fine. It was good. 

“You've got me.” Dan smiled softly. “We’re fine, Phil.”

“It doesn’t feel—”

“It’s okay.” Dan put a hand on Phil’s shoulder near his neck. “We’ll fix it. We can fix anything.”

Phil nodded. “We’re on in a few minutes.”

“Let’s do this, mate. One last time.”

 

_One Year Later_

 

It was a night like any other. Dan could smell Phil cooking dinner in the other room, but he couldn’t identify what it was so he left behind the video he was editing and headed for the kitchen.

They’d gotten on with life pretty well after the tour. It was nice to have to think, to figure out where they wanted to go from there—and they’d even made plans on moving to another apartment. Life was good. Better than it had ever been and they were closer than they had ever been.

When Dan got to the kitchen, Phil was stood there, stirring something in a skillet. His hair was pushed back and he was wearing his glasses. He had on a pair of black jeans and his red-heart shirt buttoned up just enough to show off his collarbones.

He looked beautiful. He looked like the rest of Dan’s life. 

_It’s time._

“Dinner’s almost done,” Phil said as he turned down the burner.

“I’m in love with you,” Dan said. It came out simply, easily, like nothing at all. But it was everything. It was absolutely everything.

Phil dropped the spatula and turned toward Dan. “What did you say?”

It was a little harder the second time because Dan started to realize that this could go very wrong, but he still managed to say it. “I’m in love with you, Phil.”

“Shut up, Dan.”

Dan’s stomach sank, but before he could completely freak out, Phil had crossed the space between them and crashed their mouths together. 

The spinning world came to a standing halt as the thought _Phil is kissing me_ rocketed through Dan’s mind. It took him a moment to respond, a moment for him to catch up with the meaning of the pressure against his lips, but once it did _holy fuck_ once it did, Dan kissed back, opened his mouth, gripped onto Phil’s shirt and pulled him in even tighter. 

The kiss worked its way from his mouth across his skin like firecrackers and Phil’s hand was on his neck, sliding into his hair. And God, how had he waited so long to have this? It was unlike anything he had ever felt.

When they broke away for air, Dan managed to get enough control of himself to say, “We should talk about this.”

Phil backed him into the wall, leaned their noses together, mouths hovering hot and close. “Later… _after_.”

Dan swallowed. He could hear the meaning, the desire in Phil’s voice, could feel it in the hardness pressing against his leg.

With a shaky nod, Dan kissed Phil again with a force that was enough to push him back.Dan pushed his hands underneath Phil’s shirt and became suddenly overwhelmed with just how much skin Phil had, with how soft it was, with how much more he wanted to touch.

And Phil was touching him too. That was the part that was the hardest for Dan to wrap his mind around. Phil’s hands all over his body—his back, his chest, his hips. 

It seemed impossible that they’d wandered kissing through the house and into Phil’s room. It seemed impossible that Phil’s tongue was in his mouth, that Phil’s hands were pushing Dan’s shirt up his torso.

“Want to see you,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s neck. “All of you…like this.”

Dan stepped away from Phil and slowly pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and tossed it on floor. Phil’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth slack. Phil wanted him…it was _so_ clear. Why couldn’t he have seen this sooner? It didn’t matter, not really. He had Phil now. 

Dan watched as Phil unbuttoned his own shirt, slowly, button by button, and then let it slide off his broad shoulders and onto the floor behind him. Unable to stop himself, Dan reached down and rubbed his cock through his jeans.  

It was the most delicious sight Dan had ever seen in his life. 

He couldn’t just stand there and he bolted forward to kiss Phil again, to feel their bare skin together, sticky and hot.

Dan kissed a line down Phil’s neck. He licked his Adam’s apple and sucked on his sharp collarbones. He left wet kisses down his sternum, licked wet into his belly button and then brought trembling hands to Phil’s jeans. He rubbed his face against the bulge in Phil’s jeans and mouthed at it through the denim.

“Do you want this?” Dan asked.

“God, yes.”

Dan popped open Phil’s button and tugged down Phil’s jeans just enough for his cock to spring out and hit him in the face. Dan let out a desperate groan and leaned into it. He kissed it, up the shaft to the pink tip. This was Phil’s cock. Phil’s cock on his tongue, against lips. Phil’s cock leaking and hard. 

Phil took it in his hand and traced it over Dan’s lips. Dan let his mouth fall open and Phil put his cock on Dan’s tongue.

He shut his eyes, so overwhelmed, and closed his mouth around it and sucked. 

“God, Dan. Yes. Your mouth is…please.”

Dan drew in a breath through his nose and sank down deeper until he could feel Phil’s cock against his soft throat. 

Phil’s hand was in his hair and he bobbed his head, his jaw aching and lips stretching. It was a subtle burn and Dan was aching so hard against his jeans. He pulled back and drew in a deep breath.

“You okay?” Phil said, softly.

Dan nodded and looked up at Phil. “Just…more?”

“You want…everything?”

“Always. If you do.”

Phil helped Dan to his feet and kissed him softly as he worked Dan’s jeans down his legs. 

They both laughed as they sat down on the edge of the bed and worked their way out of their skinny jeans. 

“I’ll have to invest in some good tearaway pants if we’re going to keep this up,” Dan said.

“I’ll buy you at least a dozen pair.”

When they were both totally bare, Phil kissed Dan again, rolled over on top of him as they worked their way back on Phil’s bed. Every time their cocks brushed, a new bolt of electric energy would shudder through Dan’s body. 

“What do you like?” Dan whispered. “In bed?”

“Anything…both. You?”

“Same, but mostly I…right now, I mean…I want… _Phil_.” For some reason, Dan could feel heat blossoming in his cheeks. This was Phil. His best friend Phil and he was asking him to…

“You want me inside you?” Phil growled in his ear, drawing light fingers up Dan’s inner thigh.

“Fuck.”

“Dan, you have to tell me. I need to know what you want.”

“Fuck me, Phil.”

Phil’s eyes fluttered shut and Dan could see him swallow. “God, Dan.”  He put fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them as he stared at Dan. Then he pulled his hand away and teased it between Dan’s legs.

There was a slight pressure on his rim and the burning realization that Phil was about to finger his ass, when he pressed that finger deep inside. 

Dan tossed his head back, mouth stretching open, eyes rolling back into his head. “ _Phil.”_

Phil just slowly curled his finger inside Dan. “Dan, if you reach into my nightstand—the one on the left—there’s some lube in there.”

Dan reached back awkwardly and fumbled with the drawer until he got it open and wrapped his hand around a plastic bottle. “This it?”

“Yeah, you got it.”

Dan hissed as Phil slipped out his finger and then coated it and two others with the lube. Phil was quick to fuck him with two of those fingers.

“Shit, fuck, Phil. You’re way too good at this.”

Phil grinned and slipped a third finger inside him. Dan nearly squealed and arched up off the bed.

“That okay?” Phil asked, as he slowly stretched his fingers out. 

_So tight. So full._

Dan nodded. “Feels so good.”

“Are you ready to…”

“Take your cock?”

Phil let out a broken laugh. “I always thought you’d have a dirty mouth in bed, but damn.”

Dan cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve thought about my mouth in bed?”

“More than I’d care to admit,” Phil whispered against his ear as his fingers slipped out of Dan’s ass. “But, yes, Dan. I need to know you’re ready, that you want it like I do.”

Dan let out a shuddering breath and spread his legs. “I want it. It’s all I want.”

Phil kissed Dan. It was soft and deep and warm. His lips were so wet, so plush and gentle and Dan was sinking so deeply into it, the sudden pressure of a cock against his rim surprised him.

Dan gasped as Phil sank deeper and deeper, filling Dan up more and more, not stopping until Dan could feel Phil’s balls hanging against his ass.

“Shit,” Dan said. “We’re fucking. Like proper fucking.”

Phil’s lips twitched into a small smile. “How’s it feel?”

“Tight, full, almost too much, but like in a really good way. Incredible. You?”

“You’re so warm, Dan, and soft. And you just keep pulling me in more and more…I really want to move.”

“Do it, Phil. You can fuck me.”

Phil hoisted Dan’s legs up a little and moved with him before Phil pulled back and pushed back in. The drag was incredible, an all-consuming feeling that threatened to break Dan to pieces. God, it felt good. He didn’t know anything could feel this good.

They were kissing and fucking and breathing quiet words of encouragement against each other’s lips. It was building, moment by moment, kiss by kiss, until it was too much. Too hot, too good, too everything. 

Phil was beautiful like this, sweaty and desperate and fucking him. There was nothing like this. It wasn’t even over and Dan couldn’t wait to see it again.

“Dan,” Phil breathed against his mouth. “Dan, Dan…Dan…I need to…”

“You can come. I’m right there with you.” Dan wrapped his hand around his cock, but Phil pushed it away with his own and that was better. So much better. Phil was fucking him and jacking him off.

“You want me to pull out?” Phil asked, gasping for air, his normally pale body flushed red.

“No. Come inside me.”

“Fuck,” Phil said as his eyes shut and his head titled back. 

Dan felt Phil’s cock pulse, felt his warmth filling him up and that was it. That was all he needed to be dragged over the edge, for him to come all over Phil’s hand and his own chest, to scream Phil’s name loud enough his throat hurt. 

A few moments later, Dan felt Phil slipping out of him and rolling off him.

“Turn over,” Phil muttered.

Dan was still warm with pleasure and easily did as he was told. Phil pulled at his ass cheeks, exposing his hole to the cold air. He felt a gush of warmth slide out of him and down his leg.

“Phil, what are you—oh my God, do you like that? Seeing your come in my ass.”

“ _Dan.”_

“Don’t blame me. This is your kink not mine, but”—he lifted his ass up a little— “it’s not like I mind.”

With a chuckle, Phil shoved Dan back down on the bed. “I love you. I think I forgot to say that earlier, but I do. I have for as long as we’ve known each other.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I thought you didn’t feel the same. Why didn’t you?”

“Because I thought you didn’t feel the same, and I didn’t want to hurt our friendship with my shit.” Dan shook his head. “We’re proper idiots, aren’t we?”

Phil just smiled and a ran through Dan’s hair. “You get curly hair after you have sex. I like it.”

“I’m thinking of keeping it. I think it might be time for a change. What do you think?”

“I think,” Phil smiled, “That change is good.” 

 


End file.
